Not What You Thought
by Jaded Hailey
Summary: Some of Hector's cousins come to Cali from Utah after the death of their father. I suck at summaries so just please read and review. Also check out the fic I'm writtin w/ Brit called New Team Taking Over? (if u haven't yet, which most of u have!)!
1. Family

Characters  
  
Shae Katalina Levi  
  
Age- 19  
  
Height- 5'6"  
  
Eyes- Yellowish-Brown  
  
Hair- Brown w/ black highlights  
  
Adopted From- Budapest, Hungary  
  
Kalika Shanae Levi  
  
Nickname(s)- Kal  
  
Age- 19  
  
Height- 5'4"  
  
Eyes- Brown  
  
Hair- Reddish-Brown  
  
Adopted From- Hofn, Iceland  
  
Sari Korin Levi  
  
Nickname(s)- Sar  
  
Age- 22  
  
Height- 5'6"  
  
Eyes- Dark Brown  
  
Hair- Brown  
  
Adopted From- Sydney, Australia  
  
Scott Kori Levi  
  
Age- 23  
  
Height- 5'11"  
  
Eyes- Brown  
  
Hair- Brown  
  
Adopted From- Vaasa, Finland  
  
Keith Seth Levi  
  
Age-25  
  
Height- 6'1"  
  
Eyes- Blue  
  
Hair- Black  
  
Adopted From- Aberdeen, Scotland  
  
Summary  
  
A group of adopted kids' adoptive mother kills their adoptive father, so they have to go to the family they've only met twice in their lives. Also they are introduced into the world of something their parents kept them from for years.  
  
Authors Note-  
  
I am dedicating the character of Kalika to RacerChic12880 and the character of Sari to ladie21, you guys write awesome stories!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Shae's POV  
  
I hate this, it's hell, my 'mother' went and shot 'Dad' then ran off. Bunch of bullshit if you ask me. Okay I was adopted older than my brothers and sisters, they were adopted when they were babies, but I was adopted when I was thirteen. So basically I lived on the streets of Hungary from when I was nine til I was twelve, then I got adopted. I was adopted by a Latino family that lived in New Mexico at the time then we moved to Utah when I was fifteen. I've known English all my life, along with Hungarian. I picked up Spanish quickly. Most of the black in my hair was gone. Okay I have this odd thing for the colors black and red. Don't ask why. As a matter of fact right now as I sit in the back of an old God forsaken beat up van with my brother and sisters and our worldly belongings are in another van being driven by my oldest brother. We stopped outside of a garage with three Honda Civics sitting outside. Scott (my brother) went inside and came back out with a Latino guy,"Everyone this is our cousin Hector, Hector, that's Keith, Sari, Kalika, and Shae." Each of us waved or nodded, none of us are much for public speaking... well, we're not much for speaking... let alone the public. "Some sweet cars you've got,"I couldn't help but comment,"2001s?" "Yeah, know a lot about cars?"Hector asked. "Yeah, can I look under the hood?"I asked. He nodded and I walked over to a black Civic and popped the hood. "Nice, very nice,"I looked it over. Kalika and Sari who also had a love for cars ran over. Keith and Scott surprisingly enough didn't ever really give a shit about cars. "Hey, I have to go pick up some parts, you girls wanna come?"Hector asked. "Sure,"Sari nodded. So much for us being shy, it must be something in the water.  
  
Kalika's POV  
  
Oh those cars were awesome! I think I can get used to this! I think I will do the honors of telling you the way each of us girls are, I don't really talk much about our brothers cuz they're complete jackasses and I wouldn't waste my time. Well, Shae (yes, that's her real name!), she mainly wears baggy jeans, hoodies, tank tops, bandanas, and that kind of shit or she borrows clothes from Sari or me (Shae is the baby of the family) also there's the odd obsession she has with dark colors exspecially red and black. She usually wears black eyeliner and eyeshadow and her eyes sometimes, well, most of the time will look like what Dad called 'two piss wholes in a snowbank'. She can be very bitchy, hardass, sarcastic, but then she'll be quiet and shy and sweet. Actually we all pretty much share the same personality almost. Then we have Sari, you walk into her closet and you'd think Madonna died and left Sari her wardrobe, you'll find about anything in there, she also loves make-up. Me... well, I'm a mix of both my sisters, but I think I'm more like Shae. We stopped in front of Harry's. We walked in there was a group of people getting parts. "Hey Dom,"Hector walked up to a big guy. Hector then handed Shae a list,"Give this to the girl up front." She nodded, yep she's gonna be mute now, then scare the shit out of these good people when she gets pissed. I suddenly heard something about a street race. Shae suddenly looked in their direction, as did I, we are both insane racers. The only reason I think we got into it was because our parents hated it. "Run that by me again,"I said. "Nothing,"Hector mumbled. "Spill,"Shae said leaning against the counter. "Long story,"Hector told her. "We have ten minutes,"she said. "We street race,"he told her. "Now was that so hard?"I asked putting my hands on my hips. "What?"Sari said coming out of her world. "Are you absolutely sure you're not blonde?"Shae asked in a serious tone. "Yes, I'm sure,"Sari hit Shae across the back of the head. "Stop the violence,"Shae said like a little kid. "Shut up,"Sari told her. Shae could sometimes act very immature but it's funny when she does. A group of Japanese guys and a few girls came in.  
  
Sari's POV  
  
My sisters and I looked at the girls walking in. "Why do their skirts have to enfisize the size of their ass?"I asked in discust. Shae who had mastered the art of acting as if coughing but actually calling some one something not very nice began to cough and you could barely pick out the word 'skanks'. "You'll have to teach me that one of these days,"I told her. She nodded. Once again so much for being mute, but Hector was in deep converation with the big guy. Shae began taking boxes out to the car. Hector began pointing us all out,"That's Sari, the other one is Kalika and the one walking in the door is Shae." "What'd I do?"Shae asked caught off guard. "Nothin just tellin them who you are,"he reassured her. She nodded. I guess she's gonna be mute now. She's odd like that. She walked over to Hector,"Money?" "Oh yeah here,"Hector handed her money. Shae looked at it,"Shit man whereever this money is comin from I wanna be in on it too." Hector laughed,"Go pay the good people." "Fine be that way,"she said sarcastically. The group of Japanese people kept giving us dirty looks. "What's up their ass?"Kalika whispered to us. "How about you ask them,"Shae said like a smartass. I hit her across the back of the head. "That's real nice, hit the little poor Hungarian girl,"Shae said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "I'll see you all tonight,"Hector waved to the group as we left Harry's. "Who were they?"I asked out of curiousity. "Um, the bigger one was Dominic Toretto, the girl beside him was Letty Garcia, then you have on the other side of Dom, Vince Black, beside him was Leon Travis, then Jesse Monroe,"Hector explained. We opened one of the boxes, it was an engine. Shae smiled,"I like that engine, that is a nice engine." We all laughed at her. 


	2. Act Your Age/Insanity

Chapter 2  
  
Shae's POV  
  
I sat at the kitchen table of Hector's house. "Dammit to bloody 'ell Keith would you stop your fuckin whining!"I yelled at my brother. I may be from Hungary, but I sound Australian because that's what my biological parents were and I picked it up from them. I don't know what he was yelling about, but whatever it was, it was bullshit. I went to sit on the front porch where Hector and some of my other cousins and some of their friends were hanging out. I kinda felt sorry for my cousins they can't pronounce their last name. "You comin' to the race?"one of his friends asked. "Wha?"I asked in confusion. "Friday night street race,"the same guy said. "Well, Hector didn't say anything about it but now that I think about it I like the idea so yeah I'll be goin',"I nodded,"When does it start?" "11:30,"Hector told me. "Alright,"I said,"See you all later,"With that I went inside. "Yo!"I yelled through the house. "Yo what?"Scott asked. "Street race tonight,"I told him. "I'm out,"he went back upstairs. "So am I,"I heard Keith yell from upstairs. "We're in,"Sari said coming up from the basement with Kalika. "Well lets go see what we can find downstairs to wear,"I said following them downstairs into the basement which is now our room also.  
  
Kalika's POV  
  
Can't wait for the street race! What the hell am I gonna wear!? It won't take Shae that long, I know that. Hell I think she has something picked out, yeap, black jeans, black tank top, and big black boots. Shae looked at me,"Wear the black leather skirt, the grey ribbed turtleneck tank top sweater thing, and those black boots over there." "Some help here!"Sari yelled. "Black leather pants, tight white t-shirt, and the steel toed black boots,"she flopped down on her bed. It's kinda wierd the way her additude is but she can still pick out nice outfits for us. It was 7:00. The doorbell rang, we heard talking upstairs. Each of us walked up quietly. But I guess Shae figured 'screw that' and flung the door open.  
  
Sari's POV  
  
We walked into the kitchen where the same group of people who were at Harry's. Shae got into the refridgerator and got out a Corona. "Just how old are you?"Hector asked playfully. "Nineteen. What're ya gonna do sue me?"she began to dig into her pockets,"All you would get is fifty dollors, my dad's old car keys which i purposely ran into a wall cuz it was shit, scribs, and that's it, so the question is, is it really worth it?" "Plus she drank at home all the time even before Keith and Scott even thought about it, which was when she moved here and she was thirteen and that's one reason why they wanted you out of Hungary isn't it?"I asked her. She nodded,"And the fact that I was supposably 'mental', I lived on the streets, and there was another reason but it was stupid and I forget it." "Selective memory,"I mumbled sitting at the table. "Is that a question or a metaphor?"Shae asked, then we finally noticed everyone was watching our odd conversation. "Yeah hi we know your there,"Shae said waving,"Proceed onto your conversation our live aren't that interesting." "Sari...,"Kalika began. "What?"I asked turning to them. Shae and Kalika both looked in deep thought then they both said,"We hate you!" Then they bolted for the basement door. Being the idiot she is, Shae jumped all the steps, she's lucky she has never hurt herself doing that. "I'll be right back,"I got up and went down the stairs.  
  
Hector's POV  
  
Shae came running up the stairs, apparently she did something else because she now had Scott and Sari after her. They each ran out the back door one by one. "Don't see that everyday,"I conmmented. Scott trudged in,"She is on the roof!" "What'd she do?"I asked knowing it had to do with some sort of bomb or fireworks. "She set up scribs in my room!"he yelled. "Calm down violence is not the answer,"Kalika came in with Shae trying to be serious,"Plus it was classic, remeber we don't hate you we just don't like you." "You're both morons you know that right?"he asked them. Both looked in deep thought. Kal finally spoke up,"I believe we were thinking more along the lines of bitches." Shae nodded in agreement. This had Letty in a fit of laughter. "At least someone thinks we're funny,"Shae smiled. "Okay act your age or no races,"I said to them. "Shit,"Shae mumbled heading for the basement,"Wait where is Sar?" Sari came running in the house going right for Shae, but Shae stepped out of the way causing Sar to run into the basement door. "Ow bitch!"Sari yelled. "See she knows!"Kalika said to Scott. Scott mearly threw his arms into the air and stomped upstairs. "Pissy aren't ye?"Shae yelled after him then turned to us with Kal and Sari behind her,"Yall been a great audience drive home safely and don't forget to tip your waitresses cuz we've gotsta go." With that the three went downstairs. "They're an interesting group of girls,"Dom laughed. "Apparently they think so too,"I nodded toward Jesse, Vince, and Leon. Dom just shook his head. 


	3. Bash the Blonde Bitch/Street Race

Chapter 3  
  
Shae's POV  
  
I ran up the stairs in my outfit for the race at 11 o'clock. "You all will be riding with me," Hector told us. We all nodded. All off us climbed into what Hector called his 'baby'. I have to scoff at this. He parked the car,"Now stand by the car and look pretty." "Easy enough,"I heard Sari say. We stood by the car as instructed. We met a dude name Edwin and were told to stay away from the Trans. We then hung out with Letty and Mia, they're both really cool. Mia's boyfriend Brian who turned out to be a cop well now a former cop came back and was lerking around somewhere. My sisters and I told them about our street fighting days back in Utah. All of us boxed back home. "Do you wanna come to a party after the race?"Mia asked. "Sure," Kalika smiled. "You know this is the most skank infested place I've ever seen,"I looked around, "Letty you might wanna kick some skank ass cuz two are hangin' on your man. And I fully volunteer to help." Letty got up and I followed her. Some blonde was there hanging on him more than the other. I stood close behine Letty as she bad mouthed the blonde. Didn't work. I tapped Letty on the shoulder,"Let me try something." She nodded. "Well, who are you?"I asked nicely. "Cristin,"she said snobbishly. "Oh I heard of you,"I said my eyes growing wide,"Y-your Cristin Queen of the Skanks, oh my god! Okay lets get to the point you go find a guy who doesn't ahve a girlfriend who will kill you or you could go to Hollywood Bulavard, the choice is really yours." She just began to leave. "And goodbye,"I smirked. "Niiice, chica,"Letty came over. "Oh I am gonna love it here,"I smiled.  
  
Kalika's POV  
  
I watched my sister fight with the blonde. She was good with fake enthusiasm. Her and Letty came walking back. Hector motioned us to come over to him, we did so and stood close behind him. That Dom dude gave this huge speech, that was somewhat boring. Shae sorta just stood there in somewhat of a daze, then again that's the look she gets when she's extemely bored. I leaned over to her and Sari,"Are they gonna start yet." "Shoot... me... now,"Shae said slowly still in a daze. Sari was kinda looking around at guys,"Oh he's hott." Shae hit her up along side the head,"Shut up." Shae never really paid much attention to guys. I think it had to do with someone shooting someone else and then some people dying and she went and beat the shit outta someone. She can talk very fast so you can never tell what she says when she tells a stories. "Time to race girls,"Hector told us. Shae snapped outta her daze and looked over at Sari who was still staring at some dude. Shae took time to slap her along side the head again, "Come on unless you wanna be run over." We ended up both pulling Sari over to where Hector had his cars. Hector is trying to go 'legit' or whatever. He's been telling us that since Shae and I have been fourteen, about five or six years. Anywho Hector flagged the cars and held the cash and whatever people bet.  
  
Sari's POV  
  
That Dom guy won. I have my eye on a guy. Shae slapped me twice. Nothing really new from what I hear. Oh great now we have cops! 


	4. Party at Toretto's

Chapter 4  
  
Sari's POV  
  
We walked into the party. With in ten minutes Shae was watching Letty play the playstation. There was that guy I saw at the race. I ran over to Shae even though I knew she wouldn't care,"SHAE!"  
  
"What?"she asked not taking her eyes off the TV screen.  
  
"The guy playing the guitar is the guy I saw at the race!"I was about to die of happiness.  
  
"Then do me a huge favor and teach him how to play and you might wanna get some skank repellant for him,"she laughed.  
  
"Who's she talkin bout Vince?"Letty asked.  
  
"Dude that can't play guitar?"Shae asked.  
  
Letty nodded.  
  
"Yup that's him,"she looked at me quickly,"Well go say hi."  
  
"But---,"I began  
  
"Just say 'Hi I'm Sari and I would like to be your slut for tonight',"she told me shrugging.  
  
"Urgh, you're no help."  
  
"I realize this,"Shae nodded still watching the TV.  
  
I just walked away to go find Kalika.  
  
  
  
Kalika's POV  
  
Sari came walking over to me,"How do I talk to Vince?"  
  
"Who?"I asked.  
  
Mia walked over,"Guitar guy."  
  
"Maybe you know how to talk to him,"she turned to Mia.  
  
"Just get the sluts from him and you've got him,"Mia shrugged.  
  
Sari nodded and walked away.  
  
"I wonder what Shae told her?"she asked,"I saw her talking to her."  
  
"I have an idea, but it ain't good,"I laughed, I walked over to Letty and Shae.  
  
  
  
Shae's POV  
  
Mia sat beside me and Kal sat on the other side of me.  
  
Someone then yelled for Mia,"Hey, Mia, get me an other Corona."  
  
The three of us looked to see who it was. Mia yelled to him,"Get it yourself!"  
  
I mumbled,"Maybe if he got that whore off his lap maybe he would be able to fucking be able to get up."  
  
Mia laughed and turned to look at the guy again,"Shae says maybe if you got that whore off your lap you would be able to get up."  
  
"Who's Shae?"he asked.  
  
I gave a short wave and turned back around to the TV.  
  
"Oh, you should have seen the look you got,"Kalika smirked.  
  
"And that would be?"I asked my eyes glued to the TV.  
  
"From the dude, it was one of those 'if I was over there I would be doin' somethin' with her' look,"Kalika elbowed me playfully.  
  
"Yeah, right uh huh,"I nodded not really paying attention.  
  
"That's Leon if you wanna know,"Mia told me.  
  
"Yeah, that cool,"I wasn't really paying attention still.  
  
"She isn't paying attention is she?"Mia asked Kalika.  
  
"Hell no,"Kal looked at me.  
  
"If you all don't shut the f up I'm gonna kill you,"Letty yelled at us. 


	5. More of the Party/Meeting

Chapter 5  
  
Kalika's POV  
  
Shae was getting slight looks from Leon... good for her, but she's a stubborn idiot who doesn't pay attention to shit like that so screw her. I saw a REALLY hott blonde guy,"Mia, who's that?"  
  
"Oh that's Jesse,"she caught on,"Hey Jesse!"  
  
Jesse walked over,"Hey Mia,"he kinda stopped when he looked at me,"And you are?"  
  
"Kalika, but you can call me Kal,"I smiled.  
  
"Can I get you a drink?"he asked.  
  
I nodded,"Sure."  
  
Shae's POV  
  
I had found my way to the basketball hoop outside hanging over the old garage. I was making about every shot, missing only about 2 or 3. I was throwing out by anger. I was pissed about something but I didn't know what.  
  
"Hey, you gonna knock the hoop off the garage,"I heard a voice.  
  
"Those were my plans,"I answered sinking the ball. I got the ball and turned around, it was that Leon guy, I began to bounce the ball,"What brings you out here?"  
  
"Party gets boring after a while,"he answered.  
  
I threw the ball in the grass where I found it and nodded.  
  
"You don't talk much do you?"he asked following me over to the picnic table.  
  
"No, but when I do talk, I talk a lot of shit and I get bitchy,"I answered slouching never looking at him.  
  
"Like you are now?"  
  
I nodded and smirked,"It's the street fighter way."  
  
"Street fighter?"he asked.  
  
I nodded,"That's what I did before street racing."  
  
Leon nodded,"How bout I get you a drink and uh, maybe we could talk---."  
  
I cut him off,"I ain't no slut and I ain't gonna sleep with you.... yet."  
  
He grinned,"Get in there,"and walked me inside."  
  
  
  
Sari's POV  
  
I walked over to Vince. Most of the skanks were too stoned on whatever to care. Vince looked at me,"Hey."  
  
"Hi,"I sat on a chair beside him,"I'm Sari."  
  
"Vince,"he nodded.  
  
It was a bit akward with all the sluts around. I looked over by the kitchen to see Jesse and Kalika making out, I noticed there was a bit of tongue. Then I saw Shae walk into the kitchen with Leon. I smiled to myself... Shae gave in. It was about time! Now back to Vince.... 


	6. Some More of the Party/Hector and the Fa...

Chapter 6  
  
Kalika's POV  
  
I could see Shae talking to Leon out of the corner of my eye as I made out with Jesse. It was really odd I just met the guy and here I am making out with him. Wasn't a bad kisser eather and the fact he was hott helped too. We stopped kissing for breath. I heard the laughter of Shae, Leon somehow must have gotten her to laugh which had to be one of the hardest things to do, and she was smiling, this is one of the times when I wish I had a camera. The party began to die down, I was so tierd by then. Jesse and I walked over to the couch and laid down.  
  
"Night,"he kissed my forehead.  
  
"Night,"I smiled.  
  
  
  
Shae's POV  
  
The next morning I was awoken by Hector yelling.  
  
"Shit,"I mumbled. I tried to get up but couldn't. I noticed I had fallen asleep on Leon's lap. My head was aching too.  
  
I felt Leon move slightly, only to make his grip on my waist tighter. I finally gave in and put my head on his shoulder and fell back asleep.  
  
"Shae Katalina Levi, Kalika Shanea Levi, and Sari Korin Levi, get up we're leaving!"Hector yelled for us.  
  
I groaned and tried to get up, Leon was still asleep. I sighed,"Leon,"still nothing, I kissed him quickly.  
  
He finally woke up,"You're up,"he kissed me back.  
  
"Yeah, and Hector is making me leave so I'll see you whenever,"I told him getting up.  
  
"Alright,"Leon yawned.  
  
My brothers, Hector, and other cousins were waiting for Kalika, Sari, and me. To me Sari looked sidated. And Kalika looked like she was having a hard time leaving Jesse.  
  
  
  
Sari's POV  
  
In the car on the way home we heard one of the longest speeches of our lives. "I'm friends with these people but they aren't people you want to get too attached to."  
  
Shae had fallen asleep. Kalika just kept nodding. I was just sitting there, not really listening to a damn thing that was coming out of Hector's mouth. Finally we pulled up to the house and got out. All 3 of us girls went downstairs to our room and made up for lost sleep. 


End file.
